slgifandomcom-20200214-history
Nautilus City
Nautilus City is a Subcontinent located in South-East part of Nautilus Continent. It is also a City, one of the largest one. Its Coordinates are 1120-1131/1047-1051. SLGI team gave this subcontinent the transitory name B005. History According to the legend, this area was part of the large Void Ocean and separated Nautilus from Satori. The event was carefully recorded here and it was precisely dated October 17th 2008, at 7 PM, SL hour. At exactly that moment, 80 new sims were created in this place, forming Nautilus City. The official explanation is that a tectonic movement made the lost city of Nautilus to rise from deep water. Volcanic or tectonic activities, nobody knows. The point is that this lost sunken world from ancient times came back to life. Soon after this event, Blake Sea started to form. All these events lead to the unification of Nautilus and Satori into a super-continent. The direct result is the formation of a huge and complex waterway network for sailors, which boosted the area's economy, made land prices skyrocket and resulted in a population boom. The area still remains populated, with one of the lowest amounts of abandoned land on the grid. Structure Nautilus City is a long island. It is composed of a few distinct areas. *'The Citadel' is located in the middle, it is the most elevated place and is surrounded by high walls. In center of the citadel is the Inner Harbor. *'West Nautilus' is the area West to the citadel. Here, the road system is well developed and the citadel walls are visible from far. *'West Cape' is a peninsula that stretches West. In that area, there are many large squares and ruins, all remnants from the ancient Greek or Roman era (or maybe even before). It is the most expensive place of the city. *'South Nautilus' is an area located South and South-East from the Citadel. It might be considered a sort of suburb. Road system is less developed, there are less walls and land prices are a bit lower. *'South-East Nautilus' is the area to the South-East. There, altitude is lower. Except for a few elevated parcels surrounded by walls, the rest of land is low. Roads are replaced by simple parcels of protected land. The area resembles more a rural place. *'Unpopulated areas' are present in far East and close to the shores. Usually, they are covered by small dunes and vegetation. *'North-East Nautilus' is a small area North-East from the citadel, with luxurious castles. *'North-East Park' is a large area, covering the entire North-East peninsula. There are also a few waterways: *'Nautilus Canal' is a long strait of water, artificially made, that cuts Nautilus City in two. It starts at the East Cape and connects the Citadel to the sea. At the entrance to the citadel, the channel is guarded by huge doors. *'Outer Harbor' is located in West Nautilus and is a large gulf, that allows many ships to enter. Geography Nautilus City was first considered a flat area, a plain island, with only the elevated central part, the Citadel. However, things are far more different. The inner citadel is elevated, with an altitude of 63 meters and a few small hills along the West end. Travelers will find a shocking view at citadel walls, where altitude dramatically drops from 65 to 25. The rest of the city is a large plain, very flat, with declivity measured to 0.00. However, there are a few more elevated areas, usually gardens and parcels surrounded by walls. There, altitude varies from 22 to 27 meters. It looks like some areas are well protected by walls and elevated for the risk of another ocean flooding. Still, many parcels are low enough to be exposed. There are a few small areas where land is not flat. For example, there are two small lakes close to the central canal. Land to West and East ends of the city is not so flat. There are small dunes covered with vegetation. A big surprise is the presence, in Nautilus - Mysehi, of a mountain, reaching 50 meters high, covered with vegetation. Surrounding the city, water is usually deep enough for sailing. At the bottom of the water, there are sand dunes, but they should not affect passing ships. A technological marvel is the Nautilus Canal, that connects the inner harbor in the Citadel with the East end of the continent. Its water is 10 meters deep and it is built large enough for two boats to pass at the same time. Buildings Every part of this Romanesque-styled city is surprising for the diversity of it's buildings. There are no two identical areas. The Citadel is of stunning size. Walls surround it from all sides. Climbing the walls is impossible as there are no stairs. The only way up is by flying. In case of war, the citadel is impenetrable. The canal has its sides reinforced with blocks of stone, but inside the citadel, it becomes like a sharp canyon. The inner harbor is so large that from one side one can hardly see the other side. Roads inside the citadel are paved with large blocks of stone and illuminated by fire. West Nautilus is also an amazing place. There is a complex network of roads that stretch throughout the area. Many parcels are surrounded by walls, others have no fences. Roads are not made for cars, they sometimes have stairs. also, there are a few arcs and gates. West Cape (also including the area South from Outer Harbor) is a place with many columns, walls and pavements. It includes a few ancient squares and statues. Walking on it is like being in a living museum. Almost all land is protected land, inhabited land is not so much. South Nautilus is a transition zone. What on map appears as a road, in fact is a wall that separates some more elevated parcels to North from the lower parcels in South. Roads are less here. Visitors can still find many interesting places, including walls and columns. Some parcels are separated by walls or fences, while in some places access is possible by stairs and by passing below arcs. South-East Nautilus is a rural area. Here, parcels are just drawn by simple lines on the ground, not separated by walls or fences. Only a few gardens are elevated and surrounded by walls. North-East Nautilus is an isolated place, but with luxurious palaces. To North, the Citadel ends quite at the ocean shore, letting no ground connection between North-East and West parts of the city. So, the only way to get to North-East is by boat or by flying. Among the castles found there, we also found some temples. North-East Park has a central road, starting from North-East Nautilus. The road goes through trees and ends at East Cape. Nautilus Canal is an ancient man-made marvel. It is so large and inside the citadel so deep, that you can ask yourself how they built it. In ancient times, without our technology, they were depending on slaves. So, how hard was it to create this waterway? Outer Harbor is a place where you can find many things to see. There are two lighthouses equipped with horns. Also, inside the large dock, between the lighthouses, there are two giant bronze statues. One is the statue of Poseidon (Neptune), the mythical god of the seas. The other statue is of Captain Nemo, the fictional captain of the Nautilus Submarine. East Cape Lighthouse is located far to East. It is very high. The access road to it is a long stairway with dolphin statues. The building is huge and supported by many columns. At the lowest level, the ground is covered with red carpets. A special path leads to an underground dock for submarines. Also, there are a few large crystals. If you follow the stairs up, you will reach the heart of the lighthouse, where a huge red crystal is used to make fire. There are other crystals up at the top. Everywhere, the building is protected by glowing dolphins. And even more, further to East, there is a golden statue, riding a structure from where a stream of charged particles can be seen continuously moving away. Further East, there is the Dolphin Station, where you can rezz and ride a free dolphin. One suggestion is that the crystals used in the lighthouse contain in fact radioactive materials. Other buildings include the local theaters found throughout the city. Land & Population A large part of the city is Protected Land, surrounding small parcels or Inhabited Land, usually of 1024 square meters each. Rental businesses also operate in this area. Land prices are usually high. During a land auction event in 2015, a parcel was sold for a high price, proving that Nautilus City is the second most expensive place after Bay City. Almost all land appears to be residential land. Population density is above average. Transportation The Yava Script Pods visit the area with a special pod that travels through the Canal. SLGI Fleet sends SLGI Ship Mariner every 6 hours to make a complete tour of the city. All SLGI spaceships that travel to Satori make a stop inside the city, at the lighthouse in De Grasse sim. There are no rezz zones along the roads of the city. For boats, there is a rezz zone in the Outer Harbor. A few other small rezz zones are along the coast, but none inside the canal or the Inner Harbor. The waterways surrounding the city always see a high traffic of ships, boats and aircraft. The best way to explore the city is by walking. There is enough protected land to allow anyone travel pass. See Also *Second Life Geography *Nautilus *List Of Subcontinents Category:Sub - Structures